


A billion different people a billion different places

by Flannel_With_Your_Coffee



Series: ABC's writing challenge! [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angus McDonald Centric, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, GIVE MAGNUS A DOG 2020, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I sure do love my good good boy Ango, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Past Child Abuse, Self-Indulgent, Smart Angus McDonald, Team Sweet Flips, Team as Family, Trans Angus McDonald, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, a well thought out plot? i dont know her, im so tired, kravitz is so done with ur shit, trans!angus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannel_With_Your_Coffee/pseuds/Flannel_With_Your_Coffee
Summary: This is a modern AU taz fic where Kravitz and Taako take in Angus after he is thrown out by his transphobic parents, he moves into their apartment, the building is called balance heights and it has a verry close knit community of folks it's a found family fluff fic with a side of angst and some cute moments that include but are not limited to:• Merle and Dav hosting family dinner every Sunday• Domestic Taakitz fluff• ango being happy he has lup to talk to about transitioning• Ango and lucretia moments• team sweet flips being team sweet flips
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Everyone, Avi/Johann (The Adventure Zone), Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Davenport/Merle Highchurch, Hurley/Sloane (The Adventure Zone), Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: ABC's writing challenge! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	A billion different people a billion different places

Things had been looking up for Angus McDonald ever since he moved in with Taako and Kravitz, his new name got used, there was food when he was hungry, and there were people he could talk to when he got nervous. Angus loved Balance Heights and the new family he gained when he moved in:  
In the first room was Merle and Davenport, they hosted dinner every Sunday night and their apartment served as home base for everyone

In the next room were Barry and Lup, their apartment was always full of noise and bright lights from their experiments, anyone was welcome to just walk in, but enter at your own risk. 

In room 3 of floor one resided Lucretia, she was more private, you had to knock before entering, she was the only person in the family to live alone. The only ever creature living in her home was a large jellyfish. Her apartment was dark but it was comforting to sit by it and hear it hum, its bioluminescent body the only source of light in the main room of her bookshelf-lined apartment.

In room 4 lived Taako, Kravitz and Angus. Angus was the newest member of the family having only been taken in by the couple officially a few weeks ago, but he felt at home in the apartment, it was always filled with good food, and good company. The young boy could always find a quiet spot to read there and never felt the panic surge when the door opened

Floor 2 room 1, Carey and Killian Fangbattle and Noelle. They hosted sleepovers constantly and their room was always filled with laughter and the telltale sounds of training seeing as they had turned their living room into a gym.

Room 2, Magnus and Julia and 10,000 dogs. Balance Heights started allowing pets a year ago and since then the pair had adopted 7 very loud pups.

Floor 2 room 1 Avi and Johann and Lucas and Pringles. This was the most chaotic place Angus had ever seen in his ten years of living. The floor is littered with scraped project and spilled drink, every flat surface has some sort of gadget Lucas invented perched precariously atop it. Johann's room is floor to ceiling papers and instruments of various sizes. Pringles slept on the couch but the floor around him was so cluttered with bottles it was a safety hazard. The only normal person is Avi.

Living in the last apartment on the floor was Hurley and Sloane, they lived loud lives and everything they did was fast paced, they usually aren't home so knock before entering.   
***  
Angus reflected on the past few weeks while helping Taako cook Sunday dinner. When they were done Angus hoisted the large pot into his arms and started to slowly trek to Merle's apartment.  
"Hey, kiddo!" Davenport greeted him as he walked inside, "Where's Kravitz?"  
Angus opened his mouth to respond when Magnus came barreling into the room and slammed into him, almost knocking the soup out of his hands.  
Balance Heights was hectic at times but Angus still loved it, it was home.


End file.
